


In So Many Words

by jammeke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammeke/pseuds/jammeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time in a land not so very far from here, in fact, here was exactly where the land was, a handsome young prince lived in a magnificent castle, along with his clumsy servant—who served him out of the goodness of his heart and not because the prince's father ordered him to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt on KMM28: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Arthur/Merlin, Merlin is sick and Arthur reads/tells him a story. Bonus for Merlin being snarky despite his illness._

"Once upon a time in a land not so very far from here, in fact, here was exactly where the land was, a handsome young prince lived in a magnificent castle, along with his clumsy servant—who served him out of the goodness of his heart and not because the prince's father ordered him to."

"Oh no, not this again." Merlin groaned and rolled over, groaning once more when the movement made his head spin. "I'm too ill to handle you right now."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Lie still. Gaius says you need to rest." 

"Hmmf." 

"As I was saying, in this castle lived a handsome, brave, stouthearted prince, adored and loved by all." It was silent for a moment. "His manservant included."

"Clearly, this prince was as deluded as he was brave," Merlin muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Hush. You need to rest. Now." Arthur shifted closer, lightly squeezing Merlin's shoulder. "One day, an evil sorcerer stormed into Ca— the kingdom, enchanting everyone who crossed his path, leaving green and farting people in his wake."

"Farting, Arthur? Really?"

"Shut up, Making people fart is what evil sorcerers do." 

"It is not."

"Need I remind you of— Anyway. Leaving green and deathly ill people in his wake—"

"Oh, because that's so much better."

"You are obnoxiously loud for an ill person."

Merlin hummed, cautiously stretching his legs. "I'm feeling a bit better."

"You do?" Arthur's hand moved to his manservant's clammy forehead. "Hmm. That's good, I suppose."

Cracking one eye open, Merlin asked, "Are you going to continue your story?"

Arthur abruptly withdrew his hand. "So you can mock me again?"

"It's doing wonders for my health." Merlin said, shrugging a little. He reached for Arthur's hand, squeezing lightly before moving it back to his forehead. 

Arthur's cheeks turned an appealing kind of red, but he didn't look convinced. 

Merlin studied him for a long moment before rolling his eyes. "I like hearing you speak. There, I said it. Lucky you. Now, how about you tell me how the prince saved Camelot?"

Arthur's head shot up. "I never said anything about Camelot."

"Arthur." Merlin let his head fall back against his pillow—Arthur's pillow, to be precise, and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered Arthur showing up at Gaius's chambers, fluffy pillow under his arm, cheeks almost as red as they were now—almost, but not quite. "Continue." 

Arthur cleared his throat. "The evil sorcerer stormed into the kingdom, wishing nothing but despair on those who lived there. When he came upon the brave and noble prince, he raised his hands, green sparks spouting from his fingertips."

A tiny smile found its way onto Merlin's lips. "And how did the handsome prince save the day?" 

"The handsome prince—" Arthur halted for a moment, "—the handsome prince was powerless to stop the evil sorcerer. But then appeared the prince's clumsy servant, stumbling into the evil sorcerer from behind, sending him flying into the castle wall."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "And then?" 

"And then the prince stabbed the evil sorcerer," Arthur said, gazing down into Merlin's eyes, an undecipherable look on his face. "And so the prince and his servant saved the day."

"Like two sides of the same coin," Merlin breathed.

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Yes." 

It was silent for a moment. Arthur's hand seemed to grow heavier on Merlin's forehead and Merlin's gaze rested on Arthur for far too long, but neither of them moved and neither of them spoke. 

Eventually, Merlin said, "Tell me another story."

And Arthur beamed and spoke of a kingdom greater than any other—a kingdom forged by love.

Somewhere, in a land not so very far away, in fact, here was exactly where the land was, a great dragon opened his eyes and smiled.


End file.
